


Coloured In Gold

by imnotrevealingmyname



Series: Fruity Little Bites Of Salaciousness [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bananas, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Cock Slut, Come Eating, Crack, Dom Loki (Marvel), Food, Food Porn, Food Sex, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Fruit, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Oral Sex, Other, Sexy Times, Smut, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotrevealingmyname/pseuds/imnotrevealingmyname
Summary: Another crack-ish, fruit porn-y Loki smutshot ft. bananas.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, loki x you - Relationship
Series: Fruity Little Bites Of Salaciousness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061696
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	Coloured In Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lehuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehuka/gifts).



_ We haven't had breakfast yet _ , the sane voice in your head said. You ignored it, as always.

Your lips closed around the tip, and you sucked lazily for a moment.

Loki was breathing heavily, watching you from across the room.

The fruit was turning soft under your tongue. You pulled away, taking your time.

He was touching himself. Slowly, teasingly. You never tired of this. The deliberate movements of his hand were almost too much. Back and forth, back and forth… It was almost hypnotic.

You watched with lascivious interest as he came, cock pulsing visibly.

Meanwhile, the banana lay forgotten. Poor thing.

_ Oh well _ , you thought, swirling the tip of your tongue around Loki's cock.  _ This is better. _

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think! Comments and kudos are a fic writer's gold.


End file.
